The present disclosure relates generally to weather radar data. The disclosure more specifically relates to an apparatus and method for display of weather data.
Displays are used in head down display (HDD) systems, head up display (HUD) systems and wearable displays, such as, helmet mounted display (HMD) systems. In aircraft applications, HUD, HDD and HMD systems advantageously display information from aircraft systems and sensors in a graphical and alphanumeric format. The display information can include an enhanced vision image from a camera or other imaging sensor (such as a visible light imaging sensor, infrared imaging sensor, millimeter wave radar imager, etc.) and/or a synthetic vision image from a synthetic vision computer in certain applications. The enhanced vision image can be merged with a synthetic vision image to provide a single image to the pilot.
Enhanced vision systems have certain disadvantages. For example, enhanced vision systems add extra weight and cost to the aircraft. In addition, enhanced vision images are not always able to sense objects or terrain through all types of weather and require a noticeable bump in the nose of the aircraft where a camera or other sensor is installed.
FAA-certified enhanced flight vision systems can allow pilots landing under instrument flight rules to operate below certain specified altitudes during instrument approaches even when the airport environment is not visible. Conventional SVS cannot provide enhanced flight visibility, especially the capability to show a real-time image of an aircraft, vehicle or other obstacle on the runway during an impending landing. Although SVS has been approved for flying an instrument approach procedure, SVS has not been approved for operations below authorized decision height (DH) or minimum descent altitude (MDA). The use of an integrity monitor for a SVS may allow for higher design assurance levels which could lead to the use of monitored SVS for lower landing minimum credit (e.g., would allow a pilot with a monitored SVS display system to land where a non-monitored SVS pilot would not be otherwise allowed to land due to the current low visibility runway visible range (RVR) restrictions). Accordingly, there have been proposals to provide a monitor for an SVS system based upon various instruments. The use of additional equipment to provide an integrity monitor for the SVS can add to the cost and weight of the aircraft.
Weather radar systems can provide images of an environment outside the aircraft. However, such images are only available after a radar sweep is completed which can require a significant period of time. Accordingly, images from weather radar systems are not conventionally used to replace real time images from EVS.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems for and methods of displaying images derived from weather data. There is still a further need for systems for and methods of providing real time images derived from weather data. Yet further, there is a need for a HUD including a merged SVS image and a real time image derived from weather radar data or providing a real time image derived from weather radar data. There is also a need for a system for and method of providing an integrity check for an SVS without use of additional systems. There is also a need for systems for and methods of providing integration of a synthetic image and an image based upon weather data.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.